Rethinking It
by mockingjmellark1210
Summary: This is a story about the high school life of Katniss and Peeta
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, anyone there? I kind of feel bad for deleting my stories and stuff and not updating so I think im going to start a new one. Its and AU about how I imagine Katniss and Peeta's high school life to be like, I'm thinking about 10 chapters not including an epilogue but we'll see.

Enjoy!

He's staring at me again. I can feel his eyes burning in the back of my skull. Why can't he just leave me alone? I don't like him; he's such an annoying person. Every single girl falls for him but not me. That's because I have a no dating policy. After my last relationship ended I decide that love was not an emotion but a deception of the mind. It tricks you into believing that it really is all happiness and sunshine but it really isn't.

When Mr. Abernathy leaves the classroom I turn around and glare at him. He just gives me a cocky smile back and winks. Just then Glimmer McDonald comes up behind him and starts twirling her finger whilst chewing her bubble- mint gum and batting her eyelashes. Ugh what a slag. I can't help but stare at how ridiculous she's being and how Peeta responds like the vain cow he is. She starts grabbing his bicep and then the door opens and she's back at her seat making notes with her glittery sparkly pens.

" Miss Everdeen, I appreciate that Mr Mellark is handsome but if you could leave the flirtation and ogling till outside of my lesson I would be most grateful" Mr Abernathy remarks. Dammit! When did he get here?

I turn around and hide my red face on my desk. When will this day end?

…...

Finally the bell for the end of the school day rings and I start gathering up my books and shoving them into my schoolbag. As I make my way to my locker I find that someone has already beat me there, the one and only Peeta Mellark.

After remembering what happened in class today I decide to pretend he's not there.

"So…. You were ogling me today in class" he states in that smooth yet extremely annoying voice of his. I don't respond

"Now don't worry about Glimmer, she's not my type" My head hurts after hearing her name. And does he think I'm jealous? Why would I care about what he does with Glimmer McDonald?

"For God's sake you prick, will you just leave me alone, go bug Clove or Cashmere, ooh I heard that that Enobaria broke up with Brutus. Go fetch" I say, rolling my eyes and walking away.

Unfortunately he manages to catch up to me and grab my arm.

Suddenly I feel all tingly where his hand touched me and shrug it of and run away.

Later on in the evening, my mind kept drifting off to that amazing sensation I felt after he touched me.

Stop being stupid! I told myself.

AN: so what did you think guys? Please leave a review or drop me a PM if you have any opinions or any ideas for future chapters

Love you all

Mjm1210


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again my lovelies! I'm back …. So now it's time for another chapter. I've got some Peeta's POV here for you. Enjoy!

Peeta's POV

"Nah man, she would never notice me" I say to Finnick, as we walk into class. "She's too beautiful and gentle to notice someone as incompetent and rude like me"

"Yeah well that's what hanging round Glimmer and her squad can do to a person." Finnick says under his breath. I don't think he wanted me to hear but I do. And I don't say anything because I know he's right. I only hang out with them because Glimmer's dad is head of the University of Culinary Arts, my dream Uni. Only nobody knows about that apart from Finnick and Glimmer. She kind of offered me a deal, I hung out with her and made every boy jealous and she would get her dad to give me a scholarship.

On weekends and after school, I work at my parent's bakery. I'm head baker and decorator. My brothers are pretty useless at that kind of stuff. They just work the cash register.

Finnick is my best friend, we've been best friends since nursery and he's like a brother to me, he's more of a brother to me than my other brothers.

"Dude, you know how much I need that scholarship, I can't study because im at the bakery all the time, and you know I can't afford to pay for that school." I sigh at my situation. Why did my life have to become such a mess up?

Above all that, it didn't help that Glimmer was dragging me off to clubs almost every night AFTER MIDNIGHT which meant I also got no sleep.

Just then the door opens and she walks in. She's wearing a dark blue and red plaid shirt unbuttoned with a black vest underneath with shorts and Doc Martens. Her hair is in her signature braid draped around her right shoulder. Her fringe is covering her gorgeous grey eye the ones that actually flit up to look at me. When she notices that I am watching her she rolls her eyes and slumps down in her seat. Ugh.

Halfway through the lesson, Mr Abernathy leaves the classroom. As soon as he leaves, Glimmer comes up to me and flirting with me. Oh great! Here we go again!

She starts nibbling on my earlobe and stroking my bicep. I let her get away with it and give her the reaction she wants. As soon as Mr Abernathy comes back she's back in her seat. She was a clever one.

" Miss Everdeen, I appreciate that Mr Mellark is handsome but if you could leave the flirtation and ogling till outside of my lesson I would be most grateful" Mr Abernathy remarks. What? Katniss was staring at me. From the corner of my eye I can see Glimmer clench her fists. Hah! She's jealous of a girl who hates me.

…

At the end of the day I wait outside Finnick's locker, its right next to Katniss's. He's so lucky. They're actually friends! Just then I see Katniss walking to her locker. Cool and collected Peeta! Cool and Collected.

"So…. You were ogling me today in class" I deadpan WHAT? She doesn't respond, Oh she's probably wandering about Glimmer

"Now don't worry about Glimmer, she's not my type"?

"For God's sake you prick, will you just leave me alone, go bug Clove or Cashmere, ooh I heard that that Enobaria broke up with Brutus. Go fetch" She says, rolling my eyes and walking away.

I manage to catch up with her; I need to talk to her. Suddenly I feel all tingly where I touched her hand. It felt warm and I could feel electricity running through my body. I never feel that when I'm with Glimmer.

She shrugs my arm off and runs away.

Hi guys... So what did you think about Peeta's back story? Please leave a review to let me know how you found it! Please leave a review! Especially if you're a writer and know how it feels to get a review.

Love You All

MJM1210

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
